Kiso Nezashi
Kiso Nezashi '(キソ・ネザシ, ''Nezashi Kiso) is a young man that worked for the Magic Council, being trained to work for the Council to do various task without question. He was subjected to various types of experiments that were meant to make him powerful but still submissive toward the Council, doing what they wanted and to never question their orders. Kiso had worked for the Council for many years doing various missions and preforming extermination of guilds that they believed would be threats in the future. During this course in his life, Kiso earned and was well-known by the alias of '''Fighting Demon (阿修羅, Ashura) as homage towards his nature towards loving fighting and his demonic-like appearance when he finished destroying a guild, clouded in darkness. Years later, still working for the Magic Council, Kiso had began to question his place and worth within the world as well as the point in why he was working for the Council. Eventually, he had found out the things that they had done to him and his sister, Yurai Nezashi. He had tried to flee from the Council with his sister alongside with him. However during the attempted escape, they had managed to hit Yurai with an unknown substance that literally bended her will to them and forced her to attack her brother. Not wishing to attack and harm his little sister, Kiso escaped from the Council and is now on the run from them, being branded a criminal and was to be hunted down like an animal. After a few months of living off the land, Kiso had managed to hideout within the town of Hargeon, becoming the owner of a music store. He eventually came into to contact with Hogotsu Sezoku, who he had began to hang out with while he was within the town. He came to see the boy as a younger brother, enjoying the time he spent with him and saw him as a strong person for never stopping and willing to do whatever he needs to do to move towards his goals. Kiso had eventually decided to leave his peaceful music shop and join Hogotsu on Team Seekers to help him on his own quest as well as strive to save his sister from the clutches of the Magic Council. Appearance Kiso, despite being the age of 23, is often mistaken for a teenager due to how young he looks. He appears to be a young looking man with a cocky look and an air of confidence. Despite his intense training that he underwent in the past, Kiso possess a rather thin body structure, sometimes being called scrawny. This does help mask Kiso's incredible strength, giving the illusion that Kiso is rather weak. He uses this to fool his opponent into a false sense of serenity before he can strike them. Interestingly, Kiso possess scars along his body. These are possibly acquired when Kiso had underwent his training from the Magic Council. While the scar are somewhat faded, the most noticeable of them all is the scar that he has directly above his heart. While it is currently unknown how he acquire such a scar, it is presumed that he got it in a battle. Kiso is rather tall, standing at a towering 185.42 centimeters, making him 6 feet and 1 inch in height and the tallest of team Seekers. He has blonde shaggy hair, usually seen in a rather styled manner, although he does wear his headphone to act as a hairband of sorts. His eyes are large in size and thin in shape. The color of his eyes are the most noticable thing about Kiso, being a peculiar purple. Kiso has never questioned why his eyes are such a different color but states they show that he can forge his own path, brimming brilliantly with confidence. When it comes to wearing clothing, Kiso has a normal sense of fashion, although he does prefer to wear clothing that are good for battle. He prefers to wear dark or light colors, usually dark colors however. Back when he worked for the Magic Council, Kiso wore a school outfit of sort. This outfit consist a gray-blue gakuran, keeping only one button in place while the rest are unbuttoned. This reveals a yellow undershirt beneath the gakuran. He also wears also wears pants with the same color as his jacket, that seem to be a little lose, and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. When Kiso is not on a job or the like, he is wearing a black trench coat that is has white trimming and is connected at the center by two brown rectangle-ish zippers. He also has a similar red shirt underneath that has white trimming along with another yellow shirt underneath that one. He finally completes the outfit with a pair of brown pants and black shoes. Personality History Synopsis Storyline= |-| Role-play= |-| Other Storylines= Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Ōka Hōken' (桜華の崩拳, Crushing Fist of Majestic Cherry Blossoms): *'Rítmico Engrenar' (軽快速, Keikaisoku, Latin for Rhythmic Gear): **'Perna de Sol Deus' (脚の陽神(ペルナ·デ·ソルデウス) , Peruna De Sorudeusu; Latin for Leg of the Sun God): Expert Weapon Proficiency: *'Secret Art: Actual Combat Sword Dance' (秘技・実戦剣舞, Higi: Jissen Kenbu): Physical Attributes Overwhelming Strength: Despite Kiso's somewhat lanky body structure, Kiso has shown that he is in possession of being able to utilize unbelievable amount of physical strength. The most well known example of this ability is when Kiso is fighting with an opponent. When fighting a weak opponent, Kiso will simply flick them it the head or chest, with them either being knocked out from the force of the flick when the target is hit in the forehead or being launched back for a few feet until they hit a solid object when flicked in the chest. This shows, in a way, that at times Kiso does not try to control his strength, simply letting it lose. When Kiso is within a fight or physical-oriented challenge, Kiso makes great use of his monstrous strength. A prime example of this being when Kiso was participating in a tournament in Hargeon, they need to measure the physical strength of each participator via a special machine; when it was Kiso's turn, he gave the machine his most powerful punch which causing it to be destroyed instantly, a testament to his strength. Another example of this is when Kiso was a battling a horde of dark mages, he was able to create a fissure by simply stomping his leg on the ground. When using the weapons that he creates from his Etherea, Kiso will use his strength in different ways, all depending on the weapon. An example would be when wielding a hammer, Kiso will generally use his strength to move the hammer in a quick manner, allowing it to smashing everything in its way. This can be seen when Kiso was fighting against a skilled swordsman, he was able to use the weapon he constructed via Etherea, to slice through the opponent's arm, using nothing but pure strength. Unmeasurable Speed: Kiso is incredibly quick on his feet, having earned the subtitle of Speed Demon (魔速, Masoku) when it comes to this specific attribute, just to show exactly how fast he is. By making use of his speed, Kiso is able to move quick enough that he is able to keep up and even outrun a Mage that is using High Speed, something that is a impressive feat. When in battle, Kiso uses his speed to overwhelm his opponent, making sure that they can not keep up with him while he is busy delivering powerful attacks to them. An example of this can be seen when Kiso, back when he still worked for the Magic Council, was tasked to destroy a minor Dark Guild. He able to run in and simply kill a majority the Dark Mages in the building without being noticed, showing that he is so fast that people are unable to keep up with him in terms of sight. Kiso is also able to use his incredible speed to boost the power behind his punches, as seen when Kiso had dashed towards a Dark Mage and punched him, the boost from the velocity increasing his punch to where the mage was sent flying straight through a boulder. *'Spectacular Reflexes': Kiso has the incredible speed to match his catlike reflexes, being able to dodge his opponent's attacks with great skill. Kiso has been trained to where his awareness will alert him of an incoming attack. This is seen multiple times when Kiso is in battle. A perfect example is when Kiso, still working for the Magic Council, was tasked to go and exterminate an uprising Dark Guild. When Kiso arrived at the Guild, he was bombarded with a variety of spell. When the smoke cleared, Kiso was able to maneuver his way throughout the destructive and massive barrage of spells and land on a small plateau that was near the guild. Another example is when Kiso was sparring with Hogotsu, he was able to dodge Hogotsu's attacks like it was child's play, a mage who's speed is said to equal to that of another mage that is using High Speed or Heavenly Body Magic. Kiso is also able to apply his flexible nature to his reflexes. This was seen in a fight, in which Kiso was able to bend himself in a bridge position to dodge an incoming kick and counter with a strong right hook. This was also seen again when Kiso was maneuvering his way through a crumbling building as he hopped from each piece of the broken foundation, being able to dodge parts of the falling building that would most likely hurt him and cause him to fall back down. Enhanced Endurance: Assorted Skills Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Etherea Etherea '(えせり ''Eseri): Etherea is a Caster Magic that allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons purely from their own raw magical energy. Etherea allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons, of the melee classification, purely from their own raw magical energy. Said weapons are virtually weightless to the user, regardless of their skill level. This makes for optimal usage even by those lacking in notable physical might. The durability and sharpness of Etherea depends solely on the raw magical power of the user. For example, a powerful mage could create a blade that would be nearly indestructible. Yet, if the user is a low level mage, things will not go so smoothly. The blade works like any other sword in that it will not burn through a metal blade simply from being a product of magical energy. However, once again, if the user's magical power is great enough, they could simply burn through the metal blades of much weaker mages. As said before, one can only make melee weapons. The reason to this limitation is unknown. The user can create anything from a sword of varying shapes and designs to a battle axe or even nunchucks. The weapons take a somewhat transparent look in the color matching the mage using said magic. Also, the weapons glow rather brilliantly and give off an otherworldly ambiance. Yet, on the same token, can give off an eery vibe. This is all according to the user's personality and mood. *'''Unlimited Blade Works (刀剣の墓地 (アンリミテッド・ブレイド・ワークス ブレード・ブラックスミス, Anrimiteddo Bureido Wākusu lit. Graveyard of Swords and Blades): Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation, controlling the darkness and shadows in the area to engulf the user's entire vicinity into pitch-black darkness, including themselves. The user is also able to fade into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. It allows her to bend their own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing a great deal of flexibility. The user can merge with their own shadow and the shadows of others, granting them the element of surprise. The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster; ranging from red, purple, green and even just a simple pure black. The color of the darkness produced by the user can often help determine the negative emotion that they manifesting into their magic. An example of this would be if a user was using the rage to fuel Darkness Magic, then the color of their darkness would have a red tint, signifying the emotion. *'Abyssal Breakthrough' (アビサル・ブレークスルー, Abisaru Burēkusurū) *'Devil Dog Fang' (魔犬牙, Makenga): Devil Dog Fang is a powerful Darkness Magic spell that is said to be known as the "Hell Hound's Leash" due to the magic morphing and changing into the appearance of a beast-like dog that attacks the opponent depending on where the most dark coloring is on the opponent's body. In order to use this spell, the user starts by channeling their magic throughout their body, concentrating it and condensing it as the black aura glows around them. Once enough energy has been condensed, the user focuses the energy into their arms, manipulating it to take on the appearance of a hell hound's head around their hands, which is then sent out by the user, taking on a full body shape as the two hounds go after the user, attempting to bite them at where the darkest color of clothing is, and once bitten the condensed energy causes a powerful explosion that can bring down mostly anything around them in the process. However, despite the spell's powerful force, there are several weakness to this spell when used. One is that the user's connection with the hounds causes a special leash that lets the user control the hounds once released, but if cut, they go berserk and attack the darkest color they find, including their own creator. Another weakness is that as long as the dogs are connected to the user, they are unable to use any other form of spells until either they connect or the user runs out of energy. *'Giga Impact' (地震覇王空閃 (ギガ・インパクト), Giga Inpakuto lit. Quaking Overload Empty Flash): Kiso's quick-play spell that is shown to be a form of condensed Eternano energy that when released, can literally scorch the very earth when launched. To use the technique, the user must focus their energies of Eternano and Darkness Magic into a ball form that is contained when the user spaces their hands away from each other as the energy begins to charge. The more the user concentrates the energy, the larger the sphere of energy grows more and more, until it fully fills up the space the user leaves open. Once ready, the energy can be released by the user in any form they see fit, as the backlash of the attack can even cause them to be pushed back by the magnitude of the spell, and when hitting an opponent, the explosion can reach to high levels and scar the area around them. However, due to the spells incredible force and powerful explosion, the spell isn't one that can be used multiple times due to the energy draining that goes along with it. It has also been seen that when the user is charging the energy, the density of the sphere makes it impossible for them to move freely, leaving them at a disadvantage. *'Khaos Equinox' (カオス・エクイノックス, Kaosu Ekuinokkusu): Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Caster Mage Imperial Embodiment Imperial Embodiment (帝国・実施, Teikoku Jisshi): Imperial Embodiment is a Caster Magic and a Magic-amplification technique that was created and named by Hogotsu Sezoku, who got the idea of creating this magic from reading the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. It alows the user to spread one's element or energy throughout their body and become empowered by it, acquiring amplified physical attributes and magical abilities. Imperial Embodiment is a unique form of Magic that one can possess but not use without risk. When this magic was first revealed, people had thought that the magic belonged to ancient civilization of magic users, who discovered a way to freely manipulate the magic within their bodies with ease, amplifying their bodies with their choice of Magic. This theory was soon proven wrong as a young mage by the name of Hogotsu Sezoku had created this magic, basing it off of the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. This magic as stated before is meant to enhance specific physical attributes of a single person with a type of Caster Magic. The attributes that are amplified all depend on the magic that is used, as the person would gain the properties of the magic. However, it is noted that only Elemental Magic is capable of being harnessed along with Imperial Embodiment. In order to harness the power of Imperial Embodiment, after casting any elemental spell, the user suddenly and briefly voids their magical container, which was popularized when a certain Fire Dragon Slayer performed it against a rather irksome Flame God Slayer on Tenrou Island—emptying it as to allow the user to properly accept the sudden surge of elemental energy without any risks. Once this is done, they can safely accept the oncoming elemental magic; drawing it into their body, before flaring up their magical aura once more—the sudden return of their magical aura allows them to safely take in the magic; and use precise control of their magical aura in order to spread it within various limbs; essentially their whole body and use their magical origin to prevent it from harming them from the inside. This provokes an extraordinary change, cloaking them (most of the time) in the element of their choice; granting them enhanced speed and power, along with the ability to cast brand-new spells. A primary example of this would be when Hogotsu uses his Lightning Magic while using Imperial Embodiment. Hogotsu, after going through the procedure, would gain enhanced speed and reflexes. As an added bonus, Hogotsu's melee strikes would also cause shock damage to whoever he hits. Not only that but by doing this, he become the element in question, using all of its abilities as if it was part of their own body. However, physical enhancement and magic personification aren't the only limit regarding Imperial Embodiment. The users are also able to access a new set of spells that before may have seemed impossible. Another thing to note is that depending on the form that one enters, their physical appearance will change. An example would be a person that uses Darkness Magic would enter the first form of Imperial Embodiment. Their hair might change to either black or the secondary color of their Darkness Magic and they also might have a slightly blackened skin tone. This physical changes range depending on the form that the user is in and each is different for another person. Although there are many positives to Imperial Embodiment, that does not mean there are not any risks. The risk behind this, however, is that they can be harmed by the element that counters the one they are currently using. The exception is that if the amount of magic used to induce the effects of the Imperial Embodiment and what stage of the spell they're in. If they are in the Ultimate Form of the spell and used a lot of magic to power it, then they can't be harmed by the element opposite to their own. Also, it's important to know that mastering the flow of magic in your own body is a general factor to use it. If one attempts to use the spell and has not yet mastered the flow of magic in their own body, not only will it not work, but it will potentially backfire as a result and in most cases, severely damage or even kill the user, depending on which stage they want to enter. Kiso learned this magic from Hogotsu as a sign of trust and how he had helped him multiple times in the past. Since having come in possession of this magic, Kiso has become quite skilled in using it. He has managed to advance very fast when it comes to using the different forms. He actually was the one to discover and successfully use the Final Form of Imperial Embodiment, Ultimate Form (究極体, Kyūkyokutai). By using his knowledge of Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō), Kiso is able to take on the properties of said magic; which include increased strength, as well as enhacned magical abilities; getting stronger with each form. Kiso has dubbed his Imperial Embodiment as Void Phantom Mode (虚幻モード, Kyogen Modō), which makes use of what he appears ot be in his Imperial Embodiment forms at times. *' ' (天地晦冥 (デーモン・デイズ), Dēmon Deizu lit. All is Plunged into Darkness): |collapsed = yes }} Other Magic Relationships Friends Yurai Nezashi Hogotsu Sezoku Kogū Hirokai Tsuyo Ryokō Mochizuki Kagemitsu Enemies/Rivals Homura Shiroari Quotes Trivia *He is based on Izayoi Sakamaki from Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo. *Kiso is an avid fan of music, often making references to several songs throughout the series. *When in kanji, his name is spelt Kiso Nezashi (鬼俎・根鎖市, Demonic Alter of Sacrifice in the Center of the Chained City). *Kiso's status are: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Caster Mage